


Graffiti

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [23]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wasn't <em>lying</em> when he said he enjoyed his "educational" trip to Alfheim. He did enjoy it, and it wasn't a lie to say nothing about what else he had wanted. </p>
<p>Loki figures it out and gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [ Beck- Nicotine and Gravy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzZ0hfFrQW0)  
> Now, I'm not one to listen to Beck and go "ooh baby" (though, to be honest, I totally would have hit that back when he was freakier) but there's one line in here, "I'll leave graffiti where you've never been kissed," which is just perfect for a sweet little fic to wrap up the month. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The royal family gathered together in the crisp morning air, Thor's friends ringing them. Even the guards stood grinning. Thor had been sent away for a month, ostensibly for educational purposes, but everyone knew it was not the sort of education that is found in books. 

A dazzling rainbow flashed across the sky and when it faded, Thor stood among them, hugging his mother, shaking his father's hand, clapping Loki and his friends on the back. Much of his day had already been determined for him, as was fitting after his absence. In the evening, though, he was free to make merry. Sif excused herself immediately, well aware of where the conversation would stray. 

It took a while to get there, but a few tankards later, Thor was being openly questioned. 

"I'll wager the ladies admired what Mjolnir has done to your arms," said Volstagg. 

Thor nodded with a smile. "Aye. That they did. That was much admired," he said. 

"As was your... hammer, no doubt," Fandral said. They often shared the large baths after sparring, and it was unmissable. He knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"It was," Thor agreed. 

Only Loki heard the touch of sadness in his voice. 

Loki followed Thor to his rooms when the homecoming celebrations were over. 

"You didn't like it?" he asked softly. 

Thor turned to him. "No, I did," he said. 

"But..." Loki prompted. 

Thor's shoulders slumped. Loki faced him and curled his hand around the back of Thor's neck, their own gesture of affection from before they could remember. And at Loki's touch, Thor gave the quietest sigh. This time, Loki could not tell if it was happiness or sadness that he heard. 

It all came clear. 

Loki rubbed his thumb on the soft skin where neck gave way to shoulder, and Thor gave a stifled sob. 

"Let me," Loki whispered. 

Thor's eyes flared to meet his own, but they were cautious, not alarmed. Loki nodded. Thor did not protest when his brother slipped his tunic off, exposing his golden form to the cool air. Nor did he protest when Loki unlaced his trousers and tugged them away. 

Loki shoved away the blankets, releasing the scent of the fresh linens that had just been put on Thor's bed that day. They smelled like sunlight and lavender. 

"Lie down," Loki told him, and he did. 

Thor's eyes were level as he watched Loki join him on the bed, rising up over his prone figure. 

Loki smiled at him and lowered his head to nibble at a plump earlobe and kissed the delicate shell with soft lips, before shifting to give the other ear the same treatment. He lowered his kisses to the beating pulse in Thor's throat, licking at it with the pointed tip of his tongue. 

The pulse in his wrist was next, and Loki could feel now how Thor's heart was beginning to race, the thrum of his blood beating against Loki's lips like a butterfly. 

From Thor's wrists, he went to the tissue-thin skin at the inside of his elbows, impossibly soft and so thin Loki could see a flurry of veins just beneath. He ran his tongue along every single one. 

It was when Loki moved to his armpits that he felt awareness flood through his brother, understanding suddenly that Loki was intent on giving him all he had wanted, all he had gone without. Thor was so praised, so loved, for his hardness - his muscular arms, his massive torso, his chiseled cheeks and solid cock - all his tender parts had gone ignored. And now Loki was pouring his love into all those vulnerable areas that no one else cared about. As Loki did his careful work, he could feel how his brother had ached for this. He nuzzled the bridge of his nose in the soft fur under his arms and planted kisses on the smooth skin before shifting down to Thor's legs. 

He lifted each foot in turn to bite gently at the tendons in the back of the ankles before soothing the skin with kisses. A single strike of a sword or an axe here, and Thor's days of battle would be ended. Yet no one had cared for this spot, before. 

The backs of his knees met with the same treatment that his elbows had received. And when Loki finished there, and drew Thor's legs gently open, he ignored the solid cock that bobbed and leaked on Thor's firm stomach. This was the moment after which things could not be dismissed; everything before now could be talked away with his glib tongue, even if no one would really believe the lies. Loki hoped, with all his heart, that Thor would not stop him. He didn't. 

Thor gasped as he felt a warm tongue on his balls, the tip running up the length of the seam before the broad flat of it laved across every inch of skin. Loki gathered them gently into his mouth and hummed a tune he half-remembered, watching his brother's chest begin to heave as he did so. 

Loki tilted his head to one side to run his tongue along the narrow bands of softness, traced with the most delicate little wrinkles, between the firmness of Thor's abdomen and his powerful thighs, making his brother sigh in contentment. 

He left a line of dappled kisses along the wet skin before silently coaxing Thor to roll to his stomach. Thor had to settle carefully, so as to avoid crushing his aching cock. The fresh linens felt delicious against its silken skin, and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Loki's tongue once again, tracing along the bottom of his ass, in the tenderness of the soft seam where his thighs began. 

Loki lowered his head to bite soft lines down the insides of Thor's thighs, sucking marks into the sensitive skin as he worked his way back up. Something for Thor to look at tomorrow and remember. To look at and think, _yes, this is me, too, and it is loved no less._ His brother made the most delightful sounds at this, a blend of moans at the feel of Loki's mouth and laughter at the feel of Loki's hair and Loki's name on his lips and Loki couldn't tell if that was being laughed or moaned but he could tell that it was good. 

Thor's body was shaking by the time Loki took the solid globes of his ass in his hands. He could still see the traces of other lovers here, the marks of fingers and of fingernails, but they were all on the smooth expanse. No one had given thought or care to the tender vulnerability that lay between, within. 

Loki parted them. He let his breath stroke over the delicate skin, watching how Thor's entrance tightened and fluttered in response. He pursed his lips to match the furled knot and kissed. Thor gasped. Thor had no shyness about his body, and his ass was nearly as tanned as his face and arms were. Loki’s tongue caressed every inch of the pale skin that never saw sun. He could feel the tension thrumming through his brother's veins as he licked an ever-shrinking spiral until he returned to where he had started, teasing gently at the tense little muscle. Perhaps his only muscle that went unpraised, though it was Thor just as much as his massive arms or passionate temper. 

Loki's tongue began to prod, gently and rhythmically, for admission. Thor's moans gave way to ragged panting as his body began to move with his brother, hips arching up and back to meet each one of Loki's languid, loving presses. He cried out as it finally eased in, biting his pillow and sobbing into it as thousands of ignored nerves sprang into life beneath his brother's ministrations, each one singing of joy and pleasure and sending their song deep into his core. 

Thor's cock dragged against the linens, and that was all the attention it needed right now, as Loki's tongue worked so delicately within him, pressing and turning and coaxing. Thor came with a cry, his body shuddering and trembling beneath his brother as he was wracked with sweet intensity. 

When it was over, Loki's hands caught his hips just before he collapsed into the puddle of spend and tugged him onto his side. He gave a lazy murmur of happiness as his brother's cool form curled tight behind him. 

"Loki..." Thor began, without knowing how to finish. 

"Hmm?" 

Thor didn't have the words for it, not just yet while he was still dazed and glowing. So he rolled over to look at his brother, and kissed his loving lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so Fucking February draws to a close, ending much as it began, but with Loki in a very different mood. Thanks so much to everyone who read, and for all the feedback. It really means a lot.
> 
> I have a few other partial stories that I had started for this series before they went more sad or angsty than I wanted, so I'll be finishing those and posting them in the next couple months, along with some requested sequels.


End file.
